


Jimmy Palmer - Rent Boy

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Porn, Prostitution, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jimmy starts a new career, his old one just keeps bringing up skeletons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still own nothing. If only.

James Palmer sat in what he was sure was the most comfortable waiting area he'd seen outside the major hotels in the DC area.

Being a lowly med student with his eye on the prize of one day being a medical examiner for a federal agency, he knew that this interview was make or break.

Nervously, he adjusted his tie and cleaned his glasses for what must have been the hundredth time in ten minutes. Eventually the pretty lady behind the desk looked up at him.

"You can go in now, Mr Palmer." she smiled sweetly at him.

Opening the door into the larger office, he was surprised when the disembodied voice came from behind a high back chair facing away from the room.

"Please take a seat, Mr Palmer. I'm afraid our ME, Doctor Mallard has been unavoidably detained, however he was so impressed by your resume, I volunteered to conduct this interview myself. My name is Thomas Morrow and I am the director of this agency."

As the chair swung around to reveal the distinguished older gentleman, the young interviewee was glad of the chair beneath him.

Two faces turned white and then red within seconds as recognition filtered into each of their brains.

James Palmer's two worlds were about to seriously collide.

Being a med student, no matter what your speciality is not a cheap lifestyle and James needed a way to make does meet until he could find a job. So he turned to the one other thing he knew he was really good at.

Tom Morrow's mind was working a mile a minute. Did the kid know who he was? Had he deliberately tracked him down? One look at his expression quickly disavowed him of that notion. The kid looked terrified. Tom thought for a moment, a hundred possibilities running through his head.

Eventually, the young man cleared his throat and handed over a sheet of paper.

"A-as you c-can see, D-director, I came top in all my c-classes." he stuttered nervously. "I-I-I honestly think I would be the best p-person for this j-job."

Tom took the sheet, barely glancing at it while continuing to gather his thoughts.

Leaning forward, he pressed both his palms flat on the desk.

"Let's not beat around the bush here, kid. You know who I am and I know who you are. So here's my question. What're you gonna do with that information?"

James coughed nervously before doing his best to look the older man in the eye.

"Director Morrow," he breathed out slowly. "The way in which I pay myself through med school is none of anyone's concern. Personally, I'd rather it stay that way. I guess that's up to you. Do you intend on admitting you know me?"

Without breaking eye contact with the younger man, Tom pressed a button on his phone.

"Cynthia, hold all calls please."

Pushing his chair away from his desk, he stood and made his way round to where the nervous kid sat. Slowly he allowed himself to sink to his knees on the floor in front of him in a way on man of his age should be able to.

"I have a suggestion," he whispered, his voice already coming out in laboured breaths. "Work here is seperate from work out there. Will you still be continuing in your other form of employment?"

Sensing what the director wanted to hear, James took off his glasses and loosened his tie.

"I still need to make ends meet, Sir."

Tom shuddered at the title as it dripped from the younger man's lips. He knew this was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be doing this at work. But there was just something about this kid that kept him coming back for more, since the first night he'd called up the escort agency that specified in his particular needs and a boy named James had shown up at his hotel door.

Pulling off his own tie, he reached forward and began unbuttoning James' shirt. Once the slight but toned chest was revealed, Tom leaned in and took a dusky pink nipple in his mouth. Not too gently he chewed, bit and worried at it until it became a hardened nub. He could feel the vibrations of the moans beneath him as James was obviously becoming as turned on as he was.

Sliding his hands down across the hairless abs, he reached the kids belt and tugged at it until it came undone.

Slowly unbuttoning and unzipping the fly, he reached a hand into his slacks, pleased but not at all surprised to find his young cock hardening.

Licking his lips he lowered his head down over the surprisingly long and wide shaft, taking him all the way to the back of his throat before slowly sucking his way back up.

James felt his head drop back against the chair as he reveled in the sensations. This guy, Tom as he had always known him, was one of his favourite regulars. All the guy wanted was to suck him off and for James to call him 'Sir' a few times during the act and again when he came.

He never actually saw the older man get off. He didn't think he came in his pants, which were never unfastened and he never allowed James to touch him.

James had always assumed he got himself off after he'd left. Either way, it didn't bother him. He paid and tipped well for the pleasure and there were damned worse ways to make a living. The young man could feel himself getting close.

"Oh, fuck! Sir! That's so damn good!" he panted quietly, aware of the assistant just outside the double doors of the office.

Tapping Tom on the face so he looked up, James bit his lip.

"Gonna come soon, Sir. Gonna... Oh fuck! Yes! Siiirrr!" he moaned as the man on his knees before him swallowed and licked up every drop.

Both men took a couple of minutes to calm themselves and rearranged their clothing. Eventually Tom made his way back behind his desk.

Pressing another button on his desk phone, he waited for his assistant to answer.

"Cynthia, Mr Palmer will be joining our team, working under Dr Mallard. Could you please inform HR."

James raised an eyebrow at the older man once he had hung up.

"I'm not sure I should take the job because of our... connection."

Tom didn't bother to look up.

"I gave you the job, Mr Palmer, because of your resume. Regarding our 'connection' as you so delicately put it, I only have one request. People call you Jimmy here, not James. Not sure if I can seperate the two otherwise. Just being honest."


	2. Chapter 2

James rushed through security. He couldn't believe he was nearly late on his first day. Pushing the button on the elevator which would take him down to the autopsy rooms, he ran a hand through his tight curls and took a deep breath. The doors opened to find an elderly man pacing back and forth in the small lobby area.

"Ah! You must be Mr Palmer!" he exclaimed in a melodic voice tinged with a Scottish accent.

The younger man stepped forward, his hand extended.

"Yes, Sir. James Palmer. But please call me Jimmy. You must be Dr Mallard."

Nodding the affirmative, Dr Mallard led the way into autopsy. Walking into the well lit room, James was surprised to find the figure of a tall, dark haired man slouched lazily against a table facing away from him.

"Ah, Anthony!" the elderly ME called out. "I'm afraid I don't have your results just yet. I was awaiting the arrival of my new assistant. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I'd like you to meet Jimmy Palmer."

The tall man turned around and James felt the alone rush away from his face. Gaping at the man with an open mouth, he thought the Gods of Fate were having a major laugh at his expense.

Fortunately, Anthony DiNozzo was obviously a much better actor than he was. So good in fact that James thought he must have imagined the flash of recognition that passed through his eyes.

"Hey, Palmer." he greeted cheerfully with a wave of his hand. "Welcome to the team. You'll learn a lot from Ducky."

"D-Ducky?" James stuttered.

"Donald Mallard." Tony explained with a grin. "Kinda an inevitable nickname really."

Turning back to the older man, he nodded. "Call me when you get the results, Ducky? Gibbs is already pitching a fit!"

Ducky laughed. "Of course, Anthony. As soon as I know, you'll know."

After being thrown off the deep end, James was more than ready to go home. He still had hours of study for his classes and his body was screaming for a hot shower. He had almost forgotten about Anthony DiNozzo until he started walking toward his car and saw a figure leaning against it.

"Dammit!" he muttered to himself. He so didn't want to have to deal with this now. As he approached, DiNozzo stood up straight and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"We need to talk!" he hissed.

James shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about. We fucked a few times. I can pretend it never happened if you can."

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the older man's body. Soft lips brushed against his ear.

"I don't wanna forget about it! If you were that forgettable, don'tcha think I'd have moved on and found what you give me somewhere else? Not to be conceited here, 'Jimmy' but look at me. Ya think I'd really have to pay for what I get if I didn't want to?"

Jimmy looked up into the green eyes of his most regular client.

"I guess not, 'Dino'! But just so you're clear, I keep both my professions very seperate, so I hope you won't be expecting any freebies!"

The older man smirked. "The only thing I expect to change is that you start calling me Tony."

James laughed out loud at this. "Actually, for what you pay me, I'd think you'd still want me to call you Sir!"

DiNozzo's face paled. "Fuck! You're gonna meet my boss soon. Just damned well make sure he never figures out our arrangement."

James grinned. "Told you, Tony. Two seperate things."

DiNozzo nodded. "Good. Say, are you free tonight?"

James thought for a second.

"I can spare a couple of hours around 9, if you want."

DiNozzo started to walk away. "Usual place, Jimmy." he threw over his shoulder.

James arrived at the hotel at exactly 9pm. Knocking on the door of the room his client had text him, he stepped back and waited for it to be answered.

When the door opened, DiNozzo motioned for him to enter while surrepticiously checking the hallway. James headed straight to the bathroom to prepare himself for the evening. He knew that when he came back into the room, his client would have the toys ready and waiting for him.

Five minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom to find everything as he expected. DiNozzo gazing up at him from the bed, taking in the private school uniform he was wearing.

Walking over to the bed, he knelt down in front of the older man who was naked except the condom on his already hard cock.

Gripping his erection tightly, DiNozzo suppressed the moan rising in his throat at the picture of sure innocence before him.

He began by stroking his hand down the younger man's face. "You've been a bad boy again, haven't you?"

It was cliched but he couldn't help the words escaping him.

James looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir. Are you going to punish me now?"

Roughly Tony jerked him up.

"I am boy! Strip!" he ordered.

Slowly and nervously, James removed his shoes, socks, trousers and shorts as Tony watched with hungry eyes, leaving on the blazer, shirt and tie knowing that's what his client wanted.

When he was done, he stood in front of Tony, his head down and his hands behind his back. His cock was standing erect against his stomach, a sight that never failed to please.

"Fetch what I need to punish you, boy!" DiNozzo commanded.

James picked up two items from the bedside table and handed them over before turning and bending straight over to grasp his ankles, leaving a perfect view of his boyish ass and puckered hole.

The two fingers that began preparing him were slick and cold from the lube he had fetched. He didn't say a word, knowing from experience how to play this little game. Remaining silent, he stifled a gasp as with no warning a thick butt plug was pressed deep inside him.

Firm hands took hold of his waist and pulled him down over his client's lap, momentarily brushing their erections together.

"I'm only giving you ten tonight boy." was harshly whispered in his ear. "I had a long day at work and I wanna fuck my toy hard soon. Just gonna warm up this lovely ass first."

The first blow landed sharply, making James wriggle a litte, forcing DiNozzo to hold him tighter.

"One, Sir!" he gasped, enjoying the heat spreading around his firm globe.

The blows kept landing and James kept counting out loud until the tenth strike nearly pushed him over the edge.

Forcefully, DiNozzo lifted him up and threw him, stomach down, on the bed.

Raising his ass in anticipation, he was not surprised when the plug was unceremoniously yanked from his tight hole and instantly replaced with a solid cock.

His client was obviously worked up today. Whether from the stress of his work or the anxiety of his two worlds colliding, James didn't know, but it wasn't long before DiNozzo was gripping his hair and pulling his head back. A sure sign he was close to coming.

Three thrusts later, the older man suddenly stilled and James felt him coming hard, even through the latex of the condom.

Pulling out of James' warm ass, he pushed him over onto his back and quickly rank his mouth over his 'boy's' leaking cock. Less than a minute later, James was gasping.

"Oh, God, Sir! Yes! I'm gonna come! Please Sir!"

The younger man's orgasm arrived with force and Tony swallowed every drop.

"Thank you, Sir!" he panted.

After taking a few moments to catch their breath, James headed into the bathroom to clean up and dress.

Coming back out into the room, he found DiNozzo under the covers, the toys put away and a wad of notes on the bedside table.

Picking them up, he stuffed them into his jeans pocket and nodded to the older man.

Without exchanging another word, James left the hotel and headed back to his car.

'Well,' he thought to himself, 'One thing's for sure... It's never gonna be boring at NCIS!'


	3. Chapter 3

James looked to his second day at NCIS with trepidation. For one thing, he never thought he'd get used to people calling him Jimmy. All his life he'd insisted on James, but Tom Morrow paid him well... for both jobs. And for the chance to get through med school, he knew he could put up with something so inconsequential.

As he rode the elevator down to autopsy he shook his head. Two clients working for one federal agency was freakin' unbelievable. The only bright spot being that at least there were no chances of them talking to each other about it.

Upon entering his new workspace, James saw Tony chatting with Dr Mallard along with another man of approximately the same height and a slightly heavier build.

As he entered, the third man turned to face him and James felt his heart skip a beat.

It had been eight years since he'd seen him last and the time had been good to him.

*FLASHBACK*

He sat by himself in the science labs, the deep purple bruises on his wrist causing him less pain now than they had yesterday. Fortunately the weather had turned cooler so his parents didn't question the long sleeved shirt he chose to wear.

He was startled when the door to the lab opened and somebody else came in. He'd seen the guy around. James thought maybe he was a senior. Every bit as much of a geek as James was, but he was taller, bigger built and his dad was Navy so the bullies left him alone.

James hoped that maybe he could sneak out before the other guy saw him, but just as he nearly made it to the door, he tripped on his own feet causing a nearby table to rock.

As the older kid looked up, James was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I was j-just l-leaving." he stammered.

The other guy's smile just widened.

"Ya don't have to leave because of me."

Peering at him with soft green eyes, he quirked his head to the side.

"You're a sophomore right? James something? Palmer? James Palmer?" he seemed almost proud to have remembered his name.

James was stunned that anyone would remember his name, never mind this guy.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, I erm, I don't know your name."

A hand reached out to shake.

"Tim. Tim McGee."

"Nice to meet you, Tim."

James went to pull his hand back, stunned when it wasn't released straight away. He followed Tim's eyes down to the now visible mark on his wrist. Jerking out of the older kid's grip, he blushed furiously and turned to leave. When a hand landed on his shoulder, James involuntarily jumped a little.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, James." Tim whispered. "What happened?"

James' shoulders sagged. Something about this guy made him want to open up and the truth came tumbling out before he could stop it.

"I met someone. I thought they liked me. I was stupid. It was a set up. I got beat up."

The hand left his shoulder.

"Jeez, James! Some girl set you up for this? What a bitch!"

James laughed bitterly.

"Wasn't a girl."

The older kid behind him gasped.

"You like guys?"

"Yeah I like guys. So just hit me and get it over with."

The hand returned to his shoulder and James tensed again, waiting for the blow to land. He wasn't prepared however for the words about to be whispered in his ear.

"I've seen you around you know James. Hitting you isn't what I've been thinking about doing though. Just never thought I'd get to do this."

Before he could register what was happening, James found himself turned round and his back pressed against the door.

Tim leaned down slightly and touched his lips to James'. It was feather soft and lasted such a short time that he almost thought he imagined it.

When James' hazel eyes met Tim's pale green, he felt a spark of fire light his belly. Before he could stop himself, he reached up and pulled Tim's head back down.

This time the kiss was fuelled by passionate curiosity. Tim's hands roamed over James' body, deftly unbuttoning his shirt, fingers brushing lightly over his nipples. At the younger boy's gasp, he pulled back.

"Am I going too fast, James? I'll stop if you want me to."

James groaned.

"God don't stop! Please Tim!"

It took only minutes for Tim to rid James of his shirt and pants. Sinking down to his knees, Tim looked up at him.

"Can I do this for you James?"

By now, James could hardly breathe. He simply nodded his assent as Tim's lips slid over his hardening length. Only a few minutes later James was calling Tim's name in warning, stunned when Tim kept sucking as James came, swallowing him down.

James' legs buckled and he sank down beside Tim who pulled him into an embrace.

For the next four months the two boys were inseparable until Tim went off to college. The 'break up' was amicable, both realising that they were too young and the distance too far to overcome.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Jimmy!" Tony greeted. Meet Tim McGee. He's new too."

Tim came forward hurriedly.

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy." he said pointedly.

James was relieved that he didn't have to explain to the others that he already knew Tim.

"Nice to meet you too." he replied catching the look Tim threw at him, promising to talk later.

As he put away his coat, James smiled to himself. He was looking forward to that talk.

He headed back into autopsy just in time to hear Tim ask Tony, "Has he met Gibbs yet?"

Ducky laughed aloud as Tony snickered.

"Not yet, but the kid seems so nervous, I really wanna be around when he does!" The four men in the room jumped as a voice boomed from the doorway.

"What kid, DiNozzo?"

James moved past Tony and caught a glimpse of the imposing man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes.

The two men connected glances and this time James really thought he was going to have a heart attack. This was the very last person he wanted to see...


	4. Chapter 4

As the man James knew as Leroy walked further into the room, he passed by him with a dismissive grunt. Nobody seemed surprised by the other man's actions and after five short minutes of watching this man at work, he could see why.

There had always been something about this man that had set James' teeth on edge which didn't exactly tally with what he paid James for.

It didn't surprise him that he was completely ignored by the man, in fact in a lot of ways, it was a relief.

The day wore on with no more visits from 'Team Gibbs' although the very strange forensic scientist called in to autopsy to meet him. All in all, he decided that the entire building was filled with people who could do with many trips to therapy!

At the end of the day, he was pleased that Dr Mallard had asked him to stay back for half an hour to go through the ME's van. Dr Mallard had thought that doing an inventory check would help him to learn where everything was quickly, in case of emergency and James couldn't help but agree.

By the time he left, the parking lot was deserted but for two cars. One was his but he didn't know who the other belonged to. He was not surprised when he spotted the silhouetted figure leaning on the wall near his car, assuming that Tony was again in need of his services.

He was however taken aback when the figure stepped into the light and he saw that it was Gibbs.

Slipping the key into the driver's side door, he turned over his shoulder and seeing the look in the other man's eyes, he sighed deeply knowing he could easily regret the decision he was about to make.

"Get in your car and follow me." he ordered sternly.

Not waiting for a reply, he drove out of the lot and headed down the street. Pulling into a motel, he booked a room and took the key. Not once did he check to see if he was being followed. He just knew he was.

Seconds after he entered the room, he was joined by the other man and the door shut behind him.

"Look, James... Palmer... Shit. I don't even know what to call you now!" Gibbs muttered.

James turned on his heel and reached out. Grasping the older man's shirt he pulled him within inches of his own body.

"You still call me Master, Leroy! And I don't remember telling you to speak. Now undress for me and get your ass on the bed. In position."

Gibbs blinked once and hesitated for a moment before quickly divesting of his clothes and crawling on all fours onto the bed, his ass sticking up, ready and waiting.

James smirked to himself. He loved seeing this man come undone, yet always in the back of his mind was the knowledge that the older man could snap him in half with his little finger. The danger, he had to admit, was a great turn on for him.

Taking the small tube of lube from the bag he had brought from the car, he squirted a small amount between the older man's ass cheeks. Not enough to make entry easy, but just enough to not cause any damage.

Without undressing himself, he pulled down the zipper of his slacks and stroked himself a couple of times before taking a condom from the same back and slipping it over his rock hard erection.

He gave no warning and didn't prep 'Leroy'. Instead he entered in one long stroke, prompting the man beneath him to grunt in pain.

It was the need for pain that scared James. This guy was running from something and one day he would snap. James hoped he was nowhere near him when that happened.

Stretching a hand around the older man's neck, he pushed his face down into the pillow. For some reason this made the man tighten around him in a way James found incredibly stimulating and he had to take a few deep breaths to keep from coming too soon.

As his breathing evened out, he began slamming with every ounce of his strength into the tight hole he was using. When the man started squirming beneath him, James slipped his hand round from the back of his neck to hand gag his mouth.

Two strong thrusts later and 'Leroy' was coming explosivley without James even having to touch his cock.

The tightening around him pulled James' own orgasm from him and he yelled out loudly before collapsing down on his side.

That was when things took a strange turn. One that James was in no way prepared for.

'Leroy' leaned up on one elbow and kissed him. In the nearly two years he had been a regular client, he had never done that before.

He was not going to deny that it was a great kiss, hot and sweet and tender with just the right amount of pressure. But it wasn't the man's normal behaviour so instantly James was concerned.

Pulling away to catch his breath, he raised one eyebrow in question.

"I don't understand." the older man whispered. "Why are you doing this? I can't believe I never even thought about it before."

James looked at him incredulously. "I need to pay for college somehow. And I'm good at this."

Gibbs nodded. "We never talk about this at work. No one can ever know."

James shrugged. "You're not my first rodeo. I wouldn't have lasted this long doing this if I didn't know a thing or two about discretion!"

The older man blushed lightly. "What about if you didn't have to do this anymore? What if someone wanted to look after you?"

James laughed despite himself. "Someone like you, you mean? Why in the name of hell would you even think that would be a good idea?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not me? It would be safer for you for one thing."

Flopping his head back on the pillow, James grimaced.

"This isn't Pretty Woman, and I'm no Julia Roberts. I'm not looking for Richard Gere to come and save me from my life! I'm working my way through med school and I'm doing it on my own terms. I don't need looking after and from what I already know about you, I'd think you'd respect that!"

"I didn't mean to offend you! But we've been doing this for two years. I... I... I care about you, James."

"Why?" James asked. "Because I give you what you need in the sack? Hate to tell you this, but you can get that from other places. Some of them a lot closer to home if you opened your eyes and looked."

Gibbs paused his dressing, now only wearing his pants and his shirt dangling open on his back.

"It's not just because of the sex, James. You're a great guy. Funny, sweet, smart. I really like you. And yeah, you make me come harder than almost anyone else ever has. And what the hell do you mean 'closer to home'?"

James shook his head. "I'll be honest. You scare me at times."

Seeing the other man was about to interrupt he raised his hand to stop him.

"No. That came out wrong. What I mean is, you're way too intense for me. You need someone who can ground you all the time and I'm just not that man. I'd be breaking all those rules of discretion if I just came out and gave you a name, so all I'll say is, open your eyes. There's someone close to you that looks at you like you're everything he needs just to breathe. I'm really not that guy. Not for you."

Sighing heavily, Gibbs sank down onto the bed.

"I want you to do something for me, James. From now on, I want you to tell me when you have a client. And I want you to tell me where you are and check in with me afterward. You may not understand it, but I need to know you're safe."

Opening his wallet, he took out a couple of hundreds and handed them to the younger man.

James wrapped his arms around him and softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're a good man, Leroy. You're gonna find what you need. I just know it."


End file.
